


T-T-T-T-T-T-Touch Me!

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breasts, Butts, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SD Gundam Refences, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Allura wants to spend some time with Pidge while Pidge plays her video game. Pidge, of course, doesn't mind the company.Also, sex.





	T-T-T-T-T-T-Touch Me!

"Do you mind if I join you?" Allura asked, stepping into the room.

Pidge glanced away from her screen, "Not a bit. I'd offer you a controller, but SD Gundam Monogatari Nineteen is one-player."

"It's not a problem." Allura closed the door behind her.

Pidge expected Allura to take a seat on the couch, or maybe sit next to her on the floor. Instead, Allura sat behind Pidge and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Pidge startled slightly, but the hug wasn't unwanted and she leaned back into it. As Allura leaned back against the bottom of the couch, Pidge found that Allura's legs cradled her own, and her head found a place to rest on Allura's chest.

Allura was soft. And warm. Cozy.

"What's gotten into you?" Pidge asked softly.

"Mm. Just lonely." Allura's arms hugged, not tighter, but closer. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Allura got like this sometimes. Lonely. It was hard to blame her. Allura had lost her family, her home, her people. Pidge would do anything to alleviate that loneliness.

It was nice when "anything" just meant sitting there and being held.

Allura shifted Pidge up just a bit until she had the smaller girl sitting on her lap. She buried her face in the wild mane of Pidge's hair, kissing intermittently as she surrounded herself with Pidge's scent.

Pidge took a sharp breath when she felt Allura's arms move lower. Felt Allura's warm hands slip under her shirt and make their way up her torso until they found her breasts.

"Oh." She leaned back until she was resting her head on Allura's shoulder, Allura's soft breasts pressing against her back. "So, when you said 'lonely' you meant..."

"I meant 'lonely'." There was a tinge of mock offense in Allura's voice. "I can't help it if your raw sexual magnetism is overpowering."

Pidge laughed. Then her laughter turned to something else when Allura moved her bra out of the way and cupped her boobs.

She was thankful her video game was turn-based.

Pidge didn't have a lot, boobwise, but it wasn't nothing. More now than when they'd first met. And Allura's skilled fingers knew those boobs well. She bit her lip as Allura's hands massaged the soft, firm flesh.

"Just pretend I'm not here." Allura whispered.

They both knew that wasn't possible. Pidge gasped when Allura's fingers moved over her hardening nipples.

Fighter Guncannon scored a critical hit.

Allura's ministrations grew less gentle, massaging turned to pawing as she dug her fingers in. She pinched at Pidge's nipples, rolling them between her fingers, pulling outward. She thrilled at the sounds, not of pain but of sensation, that escaped Pidge's lips.

Pidge felt Allura smile behind her, felt Allura's breath tickle her neck. The hands mashed and groped and squeezed and pulled and honestly Pidge loved the attention. Her bust was still growing - late puberty will do that to you - and some days she just needed someone to play with them.

One hand left her chest, fingers trailing down her stomach to slip under the waistband of her shorts. She shivered. The hand didn't touch her _there_, not yet. But it rested in the warm spot where her pubis met her thigh, the fingers almost still.

Pidge began breathing through her mouth, her face was flush and her eyes struggled to stay on the screen. Her lips longed to take Allura's, but that couldn't come now. Not just yet.

She wanted to close her eyes, lose herself in the sensation, but that wasn't the game Allura was playing.

Allura's hand slipped out of her shorts and deftly undid her fly. Her fingertips ran along Pidge's erection that stood against her cottony, polyfiber boxer-briefs. Pidge squirmed. Finally, Allura pushed down the waistband, her warm hand caressing the soft skin of Pidge's penis.

Pidge made a sound in her throat and Allura tugged again at her nipple.

With just the lightest of touches, Allura ran her fingers up and down Pidge's twitching shaft. She could feel the pleasure and the frustration building up in the tension of Pidge's muscles as she grit her teeth and squirmed in place. She brought her lips to Pidge's neck and suckled at it, definitely leaving a mark.

Priest Guntank's resurrection spell brought Elf GM Sniper Custom back to life just in time to land the finishing blow on Black Knight Sazabi.

Allura brought her hand to her mouth and poured saliva down her tongue to pool in her palm. There was plenty, having Pidge squirm in her lap tended to make her mouth water. She closed her hand and let the glistening saliva coat her entire palm before she used that lubricated hand to grip Pidge's member.

Pidge made a choked sound that Allura drew out by stroking her up and down.

"I'm surprised you didn't come as soon as I touched you." Allura whispered, blowing into her ear.

"Th-this is nothing." Pidge breathed, "I could-"

Allura tugged at her nipple and she came.

Even as Pidge moaned and twitched, Allura didn't stop stroking or tugging. She didn't stop until Pidge went limp in her lap, the game controller falling uselessly to her side.

Pidge lay there, panting, eyes closed. Allura wrapped her arms back around Pidge's middle and kissed her cheek.

"That was dramatic." She teased.

Pidge opened one eye in a lazy glare, "Look who's talking."

Pidge turned over so she was straddling Allura's lap and took the taller girl's face in her hands, pulling her into a long kiss. They kissed again and again.

"I'll get you in just a second." Pidge got up and retrieved the controller. "I just need to-"

A large "Game Over" message covered the screen.

Evidently, either in the throes of orgasm or when the controller hit the floor, the wrong command had been input, and Neo Satan Epyon had killed her entire party.

"...Allura..." Her voice was icy, "My last save was an hour ago."

"Oh dear." Allura made her eyes wide and apologetic. "I've been a bad girl. You'll have to punish me."

That wasn't fair.

Pidge pushed Allura to the floor and stood on her hands and knees over her. Allura's thick, luxurious hair cascaded around her head, haloing her in its silver embrace. Her eyes looked up at Pidge, filled with the playfulness that she kept hidden beneath protocol and etiquette.

The princess behind the Princess. The Allura she was when she wasn't the Allura she needed to be. The bright, brilliant, brave, sometimes childish sometimes domineering, always wonderful woman that Pidge was head over heels in love with.

"You're so beautiful." Pidge murmured.

Allura laughed. "I'm a shape shifter. It doesn't count."

"I wasn't talking about your body." That was mostly true. Allura did have a great body, though.

Pidge lowered herself to her elbows and kissed Allura. Her lips were hungry, and they would not be denied.

Finally satisfied, Pidge got her feet and helped Allura up from the floor.

"Strip." She commanded.

Allura's mouth quirked up, but she complied. First her cape fell to the ground, then her chest piece came off, followed by the gown. She stood still for a moment, allowing Pidge to see her black bra and panties before those two were removed.

As Allura stripped, Pidge let her shorts drop to the ground and removed her askew bra from under her shirt. She kept the shirt and the boxers on.

"Your punishment..." Pidge put a hand to Allura's cheek, then dragged it down her body, over her breast, across her stomach, until it would come to touch her groin, at which point Pidge deftly removed it. "...is that I'm going to make you come without touching your pussy "

Allura whined. "Is that even possible?"

Pidge shrugged. "The way I see it, either I make you come with just your tits and ass, which would be very hot, or you'll be begging me to touch your pussy, which would be very _very_ hot."

Allura stepped forward and draped her arms over Pidge's shoulders. "And I suppose then you would have to come up with another punishment?"

"As though I'm ever not thinking of ways to punish you?"

Pidge grabbed Allura around the waist, one hand taking a generous handful of her ass, and threw herself backwards onto the couch, pulling Allura so that she was straddling her lap and her breasts were right in Pidge's face.

She nuzzled into those breasts, then looked up at Allura, head framed by her boobs and with the most self-satisfied expression on her face.

"You weren't talking about my body, eh?" Allura teased.

"You're right. These tits don't count. You're a shape shifter."

Allura moved her arms together, smushing Pidge's face between her boobs. Pidge retaliated by grabbing both cheeks of her ass and spreading them. Allura gasped and released her hold. Pidge immediately wrapped her lips around one of Allura's dark nipples and suckled hard. Allura bit her lip and arched her back.

Pidge chuckled to herself at Allura's reaction.

She released Allura's nipple and brought a hand up to Allura's mouth. "You'll probably want these to be wet."

Allura took the two middle fingers into her mouth, hot and slick. She didn't really need to, the dimensions and lubrication of her orifices was completely within her control, but she knew Pidge liked for her to suck on her fingers, especially before playing with her back door.

She ran her wet tongue over, around, between those fingers, coating them generously. Meanwhile, Pidge's other hand continued to molest her backside, groping and pawing with the same enthusiasm Allura had shown her breasts.

Pidge slipped her fingers out from Allura's mouth, a thin trail of spittle still connecting them to her lips, then pulled her butt cheek aside. With one lubed up finger, she ran small circles around Allura's anus, teasing it until it let that finger inside. It didn't take long, and Allura's breathing quickened as Pidge started fingering her ass.

"Good girl."

"Don't you 'good girl' me. I am a princess." Allura breathed.

"My princess." Pidge knew that Allura loved when Pidge called her that. "My brilliant, beautiful, horny little princess."

"You're hardly in a position to call anyone lit- ah!" She wasn't able to finish before Pidge slipped another finger inside her.

"You're being a real brat right now." Pidge grinned. "I'm starting to think you want another punishment."

Allura didn't answer, just moaned and rocked back against Pidge's fingers. Pidge laughed and took her nipple into her mouth. She didn't bite down, but she did roll the nipple between her teeth. Allura, face reddened and glistening with sweat, bit a finger to keep from crying out.

Her hips lowered, but Pidge caught her before she could grind against her.

"Ah ah. I told you, no pussy."

Allura whined again.

Pidge's scissored her fingers, plunging as deep inside as they would go. Allura bucked, then pressed her writhing body entirely against Pidge's torso. She latched her mouth on the smaller girl's neck and dug her fingers into the couch behind her. Her toes curled.

Finally, her orgasm ran up her spine, lighting her nerves. Quimtessence erupted from her poor, neglected vagina in waves.

Pidge kept her fingers in Allura's ass until she finally stopped, going limp on top of her.

She smiled, and shifted the panting Allura up to properly sit in her lap, holding her in her arms.

"Good girl." She kissed Allura's cheek. "Kinda weird how one of us can ejaculate and it's not the one with the dick."

"Why is that weird?"

"It's just... uncommon in humans."

"Humans are weird." Allura cuddled closer and nuzzled into Pidge's neck.

Pidge rest her head on Allura's, closing her eyes and absorbing the sensation of her girlfriend's body on her own. "Did you want another punishment?"

"Right now, I think I want us to sit here and hold each other."

Pidge kissed her forehead. "Sure thing."

For several minutes, they lay there, wrapped in each other's arms.

Then, Pidge felt Allura's hand at her breast.

"...Allura?"

"I can't help it." Allura said, "Your untamed sexual potency has me in its inescapable gravity."


End file.
